1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid supply device for supplying liquid to a liquid jetting device.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a liquid supply device for supplying liquid to a liquid jetting device from outside is provided. The liquid jetting device receives supply of the liquid from the liquid supply device, and jets that liquid from a nozzle which is an aperture. When using such a liquid supply device and liquid jetting device, the vertical direction positional relationship of the liquid jetting device nozzle and the liquid supply device is kept almost constant. Because of this, the head differential of the nozzle and the liquid inside the liquid supply device is within a pre-assumed range. As a result, liquid does not leak from the nozzle which is an aperture that is one end of the liquid flow path.
However, with a liquid supply device and a liquid jetting device for which the liquid supply device can be moved relative to the liquid jetting device while the liquid supply device and the liquid jetting device remain connected, when the liquid jetting device and the liquid supply device are being moved, or when they are being repaired, there are times when the vertical direction positional relationship of the nozzle and the liquid supply device fall out of the assumed range. In such a case, when the liquid supply device is disposed at a position a certain degree higher than the nozzle, it is possible that liquid will leak out from the nozzle. With the prior art, such problems were not taken into consideration. This kind of problem exists widely with liquid supply devices and liquid jetting devices for which the liquid supply device can be moved relative to the liquid jetting device with the liquid supply device and the liquid jetting device remaining connected.
The present invention is created to address the problems described above at least in part, and with a liquid supply device that supplies liquid to a liquid jetting device, its object is to reduce the possibility of liquid leaking out with a liquid jetting device when the liquid supply device is moved relative to the liquid jetting device.